Partner Swap
by HollyElise93
Summary: "Well?" "Well what, Malfoy?" "I asked you if you wanted to be my girlfriend, Granger." I said with a smirk.
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

"I can't believe that imbecile, cheating, lying, git!" Hermione shouted as threw a fit in her office. She just got there and first thing she read on top of her desk was a fresh copy of the Daily Prophet.

"I can." I said as I entered her room. I didn't even bother knocking. I shut the door behind me to do her co-workers some favor, though I'm pretty sure that they have already heard her screaming her lungs out.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She stared at me in bewilderment but my presence seemed to have calmed her down or maybe it's because she wanted to be presentable. _Griffindor through and through. Always the one to act strong and proud._ She began fixing herself, straightening her blouse and skirt.

"Nothing really. Just wanted to see your reaction to the morning paper." I shrugged. You see, for the past five years we have been on civil terms. Then three years ago, she brought Teddy to St. Mungo's for a check up. Usually, Potter was the one how brought him but I still remember what she told me that day, Potter had an emergency at work and is urgently needed. Potter and I, and the Weaslette - which I guess is now a Potterette, but you know, its much easier if I stick on Weaslette - had a strange friendship, if you can call it that. They were legal guardians of Teddy and one time they had to rush him to St. Mungo's. They had no idea what to do when Teddy had the chicken pox, well Ginny was just panicing and wanted to make sure it wasn't dragon pox. From there on, they brought Teddy to me for his check ups and anytime he is sick. At first I thought it was gonna be awkward but then it got easier and Teddy's such a sweet kid. Oh, and he is my cousin so that makes it less awkward.

Anyway, as I was saying, Hermione had to bring Teddy in and we just clicked. No, not like that. We got into talking, and we agreed to be friends. We had so much in common, and I'll tell you this, if she wasn't with Weasel and I wasn't with Astoria, I would have took my chances on her.

"Are you here to make fun of me, _Malfoy_?" She spat. Yep, old habits die hard.

"What are you so angry at me for?" I asked. Listen, Granger." I started as I sat at the couch in her office. "You're not the only one affected by this. She cheated on me too, you know." I rubbed my temple.

"Then why are you so calm, Draco?" Oh how I love when she called me by my first name. _Okay, I shouldn't have even thought that._

"Because, _Hermione_, if we are both going to throw a fit then nothing will be solved." I answered. "Besides, I have already forseen this happening. It just happened sooner than I thought."

"You've forseen it?" She asked me in astonishment.

I nodded. "For months now."

"And you never told me? I thought we're friends." She said.

"We are, Hermione. That's why I am here."

"I just cant believe it." She said sitting down beside me.

"I know." I said as I put a hand at her back to comfort her. "But you should have seen the way they looked at each other at the Ministry Ball, Hermione. They can't take their eyes from each other."

"And you're okay with that?" She asked teary eyed.

"No. But Astoria and I weren't really in love. You on the other hand, is a different story. You were in love."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" She asked, on the verge of crying.

"It's okay if you don't feel better right away, Hermione." I said wrapping her with my arms, engulfing her into a hug. "But for what it's worth, you deserve better. We both deserve better." I said to her as she started to cry.

The morning paper on her table laid forgotten. **A PARTNER SWAP : A Malfoy for a Weasley, A Granger for a Greengrass. **


	2. Chapter 1 : A Start of a Long Day

Chapter 1-

"Hey." She called at me as I was about to walk out of her appartment. She had been crying to much that I decided that I should bring her back to her flat. She was unfit to work and being the gentleman I am, I didn't want her to go home alone. "Thank you. You know, for this." She said awkwardly. "And I'm sorry if I soaked you with all the crying." She said gesturing at my Healers' Coat.

"It's nothing. Listen, you should rest." I said softly. "You know where to find me right?" She nodded. "I'll go first then. Owl me when you need anything. I'll be here for you." I said but didn't wait for her answer. I went out of her flat and apparated to St. Mungo's.

She sat down - more like dropped herself down - at her couch. she grunts as she heard a peck on her window. It was Hedwig. She opened her window to let her in. She took the letter of Hedwig and gave her a treat.

_Hermione, _

_I just saw. How are you holding up? I'm sorry if I can't be there. I had an urgent meeting in less that five minutes. I just wanted to write to you to let you know, I'll be here for you. We'll be here for you Hermione._

_I have to go now. But I will try to stop by later at your flat._

_Harry_

She just sat back down at the couch and stared at the wall. She didn't want any pity from her friends, or for anyone for that matter. But the entire Wizarding World knows what happened. They even knew it first before her.

When I got back to St. Mungo's, I immediately went back to my office to see Blaise sitting there.

"Well?"

"Ugh." Was all I could muster as I sat on my chair and swiveled it to face the window.

"You know its bound to happen sooner or later."

"But not this soon, Blaise." I said facing him.

"I assumed that you went to see Granger." He smirked at me, though he could never pull it like I do.

"You should have seen her Blaise. She was so crushed by the whole thing."

"And how did she react when you told her that you knew all along." He asked me, amused.

"Took it pretty well, I guess. Or maybe it never really fully registered to her. All I said was I had forseen it happening."

"Listen, mate." He started as he leaned at my table as if he was foing to share a secret. "I know it's not my place to say this, but, maybe you should stay away from Granger for a while. The Media is going to hunt you two down to get a statement and if you two were caught together, people will think that what was written there was true."

"Well it is true! Astoria left me for the Weasel and Weasel left Granger for Astoria." I said slamming my hands at my table.

"And that they only did that because you two left them for each other." He said matter-of-factly.

"What?!" I was shocked. I didn't read about that part.

"Well, apparently, the media thinks that. Thus, the headline **Partner Swap**." He said air quoting the Partner Swap part. "And apparently, you didn"t even bother to read the next page!" He said throwing me a copy of the paper.

It screamed the headline, big and bold **Partner Swap : A Malfoy for a Weasley, A Granger for a Greengrass**. And then a picture of them in black and white holding hands while walking out of a restaurant. They looked happy, genuinely happy.

(Page one)

_Ms. Astoria Greengrass, the fiancé - now ex-fiancé - of Mr. Draco Malfoy , and Mr. Ronald Weasley, the Chudley Cannon's Keeper and the long-time boyfriend of Hermione Granger has been spotted together walking out of a restaurant, hand in hand._

_When asked where their partners are and why they are together they just simply told us that they hope them both happiness in the world and wished that they hoped them that to._

(Page two)

_Now the question is, are their exes together to? Thus the reason why they wish them both happiness? Is that why Ms. Greengrass and Mr. Weasley are together? Have Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger been dating without our knowledge? _

_Yours truly, Rita Skeeter._

"What the _fuck_!" The article wasn't that long but it was big fonted like it was meant to irritate us.

"So. I was right. You didn't read the whole article." Blaise smirked that made me want to slap his face to wipe that expression.

"Uhg. I hate her. I hate that Skeeter! Making me, us, look like the bad guys. She made it seem that we were the one who cheated!"

"Just hope that Granger was mad about the headline to even read the whole article."

"I hope so. But I doubt that, though. She was screaming her lungs out when I got there. Her co-workers was afraid to even go near her office." I reminisce, she looked like a wild banshee, ready to kill.

"Just-" Blaise rubbed his eye, "I'll see what I can do." See, Blaise is not just my best friend, he is actually my lawyer. And let me tell you this, he's a good one. Maybe even the best. He will find any loopholes on the other side's defence and they won't be able to find even one on his. I think that's why Pansy's madly in love with him. He's an Italian stallion and being a Slytherin did good to him. He became sly and if he wants to, he can manipulate anything.

"Thanks, mate. I'll owe you big time." I said appreciatively.

I stood up as he did, he gave a pat on my back before leaving. He turned back to say "Don't do anything stupid okay?"

I just nodded and sat back down at my chair. Not long after that, there was a knock on my door. It was my secretary, Annie.

"Healer Malfoy, you're needed in room 2331." She said and gave me the file of the patient. It was a four year old boy who is beginning to show his magic abilities. _Man, this is going to be a long day._


End file.
